1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a container system. More particularly the invention relates to a system comprising at least two products of same or different type/color, and at least one applicator. The invention also relates to the container system for holding consumer products such as cosmetic or care products and is aimed at providing single or multiple makeup effects on the skin, face, lips, eyes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various cosmetic containers are known in the art that are used for storing foundation, face powder, blush, lip stick, rouge, cake mascara, colored substance to style eyelids and other parts of the user's body.
In general, these cosmetic containers include a base formed as a tray with one or more small receptacles or palettes in which a cosmetic composition is stored typically in compressed form. The cosmetic containers further include a cover that lies over the base and encase the compositions stored in the receptacles so that the compositions do not exsiccate, spill, or contaminate. Generally, the base and cover of such cosmetic containers are hinged together along one side to enable the opening and closing of said cosmetic containers. The cosmetic containers are also provided with closure means that enable the user to manually open and close the cosmetic container as per the requirement.
There exists many known cosmetic containers in field of cosmetic packaging; the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,278 issued to Easterbrooks discloses a cosmetic container of a relatively small size which can be easily carried in a woman's purse/handbag. The container is provided with multiple compartments for receiving the products such as eye makeup products. The container is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture but since the container does not include an applicator for applying the products stored in the container therefore the user has to carry a separate applicator for applying the eye makeup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,020 issued to Campello discloses a cosmetic container which is used for storing a plurality of articles of convenience. It has a central hinged top portion for storing certain cosmetic articles along with a plurality of side compartments for receiving other cosmetic products. The hinged top includes a mirror to facilitate personal grooming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,195 issued to Sussman discloses a cosmetic container with a sliding drawer having a set of receptacles for storing compatibly-colored cosmetics. The drawer storing a particular kind of product can be replaced by another drawer of the same or different product upon the choice of the user. This allows the user to carry along a different set of cosmetics products with them stored in the replaceable drawers and thus avoids the need for using several cosmetic containers with each storing a particular kind of product.
U.S. Pat. No. D 307,810 issued to Ellen discloses a design of a cosmetic container which is provided with two receptacles for cosmetic composition of different colors along with two applicators.
U.S. Pat. No. D 397,831 issued to Joanne Stoecker discloses a design of a cosmetic container which is provided with four receptacles for storing cosmetic composition of different colors along with two applicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,640 issued to Destanque discloses a cosmetic container having two compartments with two separate lids for storing two separate products respectively. The two lids are individually articulated to the base such that a first compartment containing, for example, a foundation, may be accessible by lifting a first lid, while a second compartment containing an eye composition may be uncovered by lifting a second lid. The bottom of the container may have an additional compartment for housing an applicator member such as a brush or a puff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,672 issued to Yagita discloses a cosmetic formed by mixing differently colored pigment compositions with binders to form differently colored grains, intermixing the grains and compression-moulding them into a compact. The differently colored grains may then separately or simultaneously be applied to the skin with a puff.
As discussed above most of the known cosmetic containers in the art are provided with one or more compartments for storing the products of different colors, with one or more applicators.
But in all of the above known cosmetic containers, either there is a single applicator provided for picking up all the products stored in the container or multiple applicators for multiple products such that each applicator is configured to pick and apply a particular kind of product stored. This implies that in case of a single applicator, the user has to first pick one product with the applicator, apply it on the skin, clean the applicator and then again follow the same procedure to pick the second product with the same applicator to apply the second composition on the skin.
Further the cosmetic containers having multiple applicators suffer with the disadvantages that the user has to handle different applicators for applying different products and it is cumbersome. Also there is a great probability that one of the applicators get misplaced by the user.
Also, in cases where the same applicator is used to pick different compositions, there is a possibility that the compositions are overlaid on the applicator and this results in contamination of compositions and also degrades the quality of makeup applied.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cosmetic container of the type which does not have the drawbacks mentioned herein above.
Now days, women are trying to have multiple makeup effects on the skin. Therefore it is the need of the day that there should be available a cosmetic container which can provide multiple makeup effects with even less number of applicators and brushes.
The present invention is directed to avoid the above mentioned drawbacks and to meet the present day needs.